Life Has It's Surprises
by CuteDemonButterfly
Summary: It was a dream. The same dream I'd been having ever since Usui left me about four years ago. (REBOOT) I wrote this over a year ago and have already published this before but I've decided to rewrite it as I ended it poorly last time and I miss the feeling of being able to write this kind of story for others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a **REBOOT **so this is exactly the same as the original story but better as I have gone over it and changed it a bit. You should hopefully see a new chapter once or twice a week.

* * *

I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!.

* * *

I was walking on a the path lined with cherry blossom that went through the park that Usui and I used to go carrying my shopping when suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. At the end of the path was a man. A blond haired man who seemed to be grinning at me. On his face was a devilish expression that can only be made by Usui. Usui! I raced towards him as fast I could, dropping my bags along the way. Just as I reach him and fling my arms around him, the scene, along with Usui fades into the image of my bedroom ceiling. It was a dream. The same dream I'd been having ever since Usui left me about four years ago.

As I stared up at the ceiling, I smiled as I remembered Usui's proposal.

***~*__****Flashback*****~***

As usual, Sakura had dragged me along to an UxMishi concert as her boyfriend had given her two VIP tickets. I'm not really a fan but I decided to go anyway (mainly because THE MIGHTY FORCE OF SAKURA gave me no choice).

Half way through the concert, Kuuga made an announcement: "Could we please have Ayuzawa Misaki on the stage."

"What!" I asked Sakura as she tried to hide a small giggle.

"Just go," she said as she winked.

I got to the stage quite easily because the crowd had carved a straight line towards it for me. I slowly got on stage, in front of the 30 000-and-something people plus all the people watching at home. I could hear all the people saying things like "Is she his girlfriend?" and "Who is she?"

As I got on stage, Kuuga said "Misaki has been dragged here by my girlfriend for a very special reason. Do you know why your here?"

"No-"

"Good. Could our special guest please come to the stage?"

"Hello Misa-chan!" Usui said as he emerged from backstage.

I was dumbfounded.

Now facing me, he got down on one knee and produced a turquoise ring box.

Silence.

As he opened it, he asked "Misaki will you marry me?"

Silence.

The silence went on for what seemed like years.

"Yes you idiot! It's not liked I'd say no!"

There was silence for another couple of seconds which was ended by loud cheering.

***~***_**End of Flashback**_***~***

****"So here I am, four years later, still waiting for him to return," I sighed as I spat out my mouthwash and went downstairs. "Where are you?"

**~To Be Continued…**

* * *

So what do you think? Write it in comments along with ideas for the next chapter along with ideas on how I could improve on my writing.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hey guys! I got your complaints.**

**Yes there is kind of no point in rebooting a story if you're not going to rewrite the chapters but I need to know what's wrong from YOU, the reader. I can't do anything with the chapter without YOUR ideas!**

**I made this from the only idea I received, which was from perverted-outer-space-alien. Thanks for that!**

* * *

I don't own Maid Sama.

* * *

Anyway, enough babling from me and on with Chapter 2 Redo (part 1)!

I sighed as I unlocked my front door. The only clients I'd been getting recently were either a bunch of teenage girls wanting me to sue their best friend because they creased the fancy top they borrow (or some other bizarre thing) or people want to sue the girl/boyfriend because they didn't get them a gift for their 47th week anniversary. I'm an attorney not relationship councillor!

As I opened the door, I heared some noises coming from the living room. I ended up making my way there to investigate.

"Ahh, Misa-chan's home!" I heard a childish voice sing.

"Usui?" I asked recognising the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just came back this morning and decided to check on you," he replied as he stepped out of the kitchen. "But I cou-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, I had flung my arms around him and kissed him. He'd finally come back! I was so happy I didn't notice one strange thing...

"OWW!" he suddenly yelped.

"That is for is for breaking into my house."

"Oh, so you noti- OWW!"

"And that," I said kicking him again. "Is for leaving me alone for four years, without the bloodiest clue as to you whereabouts, other than the facts that you were back in England sorting out family issues and that you promised to return via a newspaper advert."

"Okay that was a bit heartless bu- OWW!"

"And that, is for being a perverted outer space alien jerk since high school."

"Anything else you want to add?" he asked, putting all of his weight on his good leg."

"And that," I said kicking between his legs,"Is something I've always wanted to do to you."

He toppled over like an unstable flagpole being knocked over in a storm, complete with sound effects (courtesy of pain's influence on the body).

When he eventually recovered, I decided to bombard Takumi with millions of questions concerning his stay in England.

"So what exactly happened, making you stay four years?" I asked, handing him and ice-pack and placing a cup of tea in front of him.

"In a nutshell, Gerald didn't want to die, Grandpa couldn't hold on and some chick that should have been in the loony bin wanted to marry me," he replied, placing the ice-pack on his lap.

"What?"

"Let me elaborate; Initially, I had to stay in case Gerald died, since I was the only other heir. The only problem was that he kept on nearly dying and even managed to somehow get rabies, even though there isn't any rabies in Britain," he replied, shifting uncomfortably. "Everyone gave waiting for him to die after the first two years, but by then, my grandfather had decided that he was allowed to die any time from then. In his remaining year, he tried to hook me up with the daughter of a rival company's owner. I eventually managed to resolve that, proving that I had little interest in the company or in his daughter, since Grandfather made it look like I was madly in love with her. That was how he found out about our engagement, since I used it as defence.

"That explains the weird phone call I got two years ago asking if I was engaged to you," I said, recalling the event.

"Yeah. Anyway, the old man said that if I do one thing for him, before he died, I would get his will and be left in peace."

"Which was...?"

"A secret."

"So what was that tension buildup for?"

"I dunno. Trolling, maybe."

"Thanks a lot for that, then."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short but be patient with time itself...**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Sorry I've taken such a long time to upload this.**

**And just a heads up that I'm going on a school trip this weekend and I don't think I'll have Internet access so I'll try and upload another chapter by Friday.**

* * *

I don't own Maid Sama.

* * *

"Okay, you've kind of abused me enough to probably kill a cat,"Usui said as he stood up from taking my previous blow. "But is it possible to stay here for a few days?"

"Can't you stay at a hotel or something!?"

"I would if they would allow me. They said something about not wanting paparazzi swarming there or something."

"Oh, I almost forgot. When you left for England, you kind of became a celebrity for some reason."

"That must have been Gerald."

"Fine, fine. You can sleep in the guest room. It's the room on the right."

"But why can't I sleep with you!?" he whined.

"So much as enter my bedroom and I can't guarantee you will see tomorrow."

"Don't worry, it was just a joke," he chuckled as he left the room.

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"MISAKI~"Sakura sang. "What happened?~"

"Huh?"

"Something good happened, didn't it? I felt it."

"If you really want to know, that idiot arrived.

She suddenly started cheering and squealing. "I have so many ideas for the party! Meet me at my house tomorrow at 10:30."

BEEEEP!

What. Was that.

•••••

"DING!DONG!" I heard my doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Usui said as he got up.

"Hello?" I heard him ask a he opened the door.

"WELCOME BACK!" everyone shouted as they flowed into my house.

"Welcome back, Usui~" Sakura sang. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have a special suprise for you and Misaki has to get ready for it. So for now it's cake time!"

By then I was already patiently waiting underneath the cake in a cart, covered by some kind of cloth covering the sides.

Hinata came in and asked "Are you ready?"

I simply replied with a "Yes," before he drove the cart to the living room.

"And here it is!" he cheered.

"So can I cut it?" he asked.

" Sure, as long as you need to read the poem on the cake first."

"Okay, I'll try but I just took my contacts out."

(A/N- Yeah, he actually wears glasses)

"'It has been long since we last met,

And in the time you were away

My heart was full of anger and regret.

To celebrate your return

We have decide to throw a par-' ha,ha,ha!" he started laughing. "This is the worst poem I have read in my entire life!"

"Just as planned," I thought happily.

"Just finish the poem."

"Fine. ' as you are fond of sweet things

There is a surprise in your cake.

The special surprise that I speak of is

Me throwing it into you face-'"

SPLAT!

"Bingo!" I said as I got out of the cart and examined my handiwork.

"How long had you been scheming this for?" he asked as he attempted to wipe the smothered cake off his face.

"If I actually knew, I'd tell you,"

I replied, licking some of the icing off his cheek. "I knew about this since this morning. How long Sakura's been thinking about it is another question.

"Do you realise that this now means that I can put a whole of cake in your face at our wedding to get even."

" I'll be looking forward to it."

"Welcome back, bud!" Kuuga suddenly said, materialising from nowhere, as he slapped Usui on the back.

"...

WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

***silence***

**Okay, I'm sorry I've been missing for so long.**

**I'm going to upload a short chapter once a week from now on since I have to (pretend to, at least) get ready for my exams. For example, I wrote this in my French lesson today, when we were supposed to be revising. I was so bored I even managed to get half way through the next chapter.**

**Anyway enough rambling, here is _Chapter 3_!**

* * *

"Good morning, my lovely lady."

"It would be much nicer if you wore something other than just your boxers for once," I replied as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do you have a problem with me walking around the house like this?"

"No, I don't!" I blushed as I flipped a pancake.

"Don't you have more important stuff to worry about?" Usui asked, kissing my neck. "Like who's at the door right now?"

BANG!

"MI~SA~KI~!" Sakura cheered.

"Oh, God, what did you do?"

*U* *u* *U* *u* *U* *u* *U* *u* *U*

"Perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely everything?"

"Yes!"

"Even the bridesmaid dress-"

"YES!"

"What abou-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID SHI- sorry about my outburst."

That's what happens when your wedding planner is a perfectionist. No one else in the business is happy because of them.

My dress you ask? Beyond your imagination. Litterally. The most I can say is that it was white. Just white. There were a few bits of gold and silver here and there but it was just white. But beautiful.

Anyway, following the theme, the bridesmaids' dresses were gold and silver. That may sound tacky but Aoi had made each dress to suit the person wearing it. Sakura's was gold and styled almost like an actual wedding dress whereas Shizuko's was a pale silver(?) strapless dress with a puffy taffeta skirt. Suzana's was a maxi dress which was both gold and silver. It was made out of this cool fabric I've never seen before. They looked amazing together.

"I don't want any of you ruining any of my work so get out of them right now!"

We quickly changed and left the boutique (and the randomly angry Aoi).

As soon as we were outside, Usui hugged my and started kissing me against the car.

"Cut it out! Cut it out!" Sakura shouted. "Imagine the headlines tomorrow:**Usui-Walker Kissing Mystery Girl?!**. The day after that it will be: **Mystery Girl Called Misaki Ayuzawa!**. It will not be fun."

"Why would the press want a scoop on me?" Usui asked, breaking away. "I'm just some random guy that owns a company."

"CORRECTION! You're the mysterious super sexy 24 year old worth $25 000 000 000 who suddenly appeared in Japan half a year ago!"

"Mysterious? Me?"

"You haven't read the magazines recently?"

Usui was already trying to kiss me again.

***click***

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry for being away for such a long time. I got lazy and then I had to erase my phone (which had 4 more chapters on it). My mum's also confiscated anything I have which has an electrical circuit. Please bear(?) with me as I try to get back up to speed.**


	5. Chapter 4

** And here is chapter 4...**

* * *

"Why am I here?" I asked Tora. "You guys know I don't drink.

"Well," he replied, sipping a mysterious blue drink. "We want to show you what you're missing out on before you'll never be able to do it again."

"As if I want to," I muttered.

"If he won't be able to do this once he's married, then what are you doing here?" Kuuga asked, holding up his wedding ring (which was still attached to his finger). "Isn't there some ru-"

"OMG! OMG! You're Kuuga from UxMishi and Takumi Usui-Walker! a couple of girls squealed. "Can we have your autographs!?"

***click***

* * *

"Sakura, do I have to be here?" I whined.

"Yes! Of course! It a new experience and it's your last chance! and-"

"Sakra, calm down," Suzana said.

"But to answer your question," Shizuko added, "yes."

* * *

"If one more girl comes up to me, I will actually cry," I muttered.

"Wait, isn't that the girls, over there?" Hinata asked.

"There are many chicks in this club," Kuuga replied.

"No, THE girls, like our girlfriends."

"Why are they here? And why are you drinking beer all of a sudden?" I thought you don't drink."

***click***

I don't drink much," I replied, continuing to drink.

How can you not have a drink when it's so bloody hot in here?

* * *

"Does Takumi drink much alcohol?" Suzana suddenly asked, staring at something.

"I know his alcohol tolerance is high but he doesn't usually drink more than a pint of beer in a month.

***click***

"Oh, well he's drunk about six pints already."

"WHAT!?" Sakura shouted. "They're in the club as well!?"

"Well it is open to the public."

"Guys, guys, check, this out!" Kanou exclaimed. "Kuuga married!"

All the drunks gasped at this "new" info. "And! And! He has a wife!"

In this time, Us-Takumi and I had managed to drift towards each other.

"Six pints? I asked him. "Seriously?"

"And you couldn't drink to save your life."

" I could if I wanted to."

***click***

"Wanna bet?"

"First one drunk loses?"

"Fine by me."

***click***

* * *

There are three things I learnt that night; My alcohol tolerance is surprisingly high, a drunk Misaki should be kept away from a drunk TaKUMI AT ALL COSTS, and I also learnt what these *click*, that appear in the middle of a paragraph,

***click***

are.

**Whoever's doing that, can you stop it!?**

_(it's really annoying...)_


	6. Chapter 4 Epilogue

**This is a little continuation of yesterday...**

* * *

My headache is slowly killing me and there are a bunch of disturbing photos on the internet to explain it (that those idiots have printed off and stuck on my ceiling). I really wish I hadn't accepted that challenge. Maybe I should get out of bed.

**Shit.**

I remembered thanks to that bastard putting my suit in the most obvious place possible. I'm getting married tomorrow.

This feels really weird...like someone's reading my thoughts like a fanfiction on the internet...

Anyway, my headache is getting worse so I'm going back to bed.

* * *

So far, I've been pampered so much that my headache is gone and I'm even getting sick of Suzana. Yes, Suzana.

Apparently, I decided to challenge Usu-Takumi to a drinking competition. What happened after we got drunk was clearly shown on the photos they (who were also drunk) took, along with a few others they "found" on the internet(those ones aren't as bad).

Those photos are not nice.

What's that thing on my table? Oh, it's just my engagement ring.

That reminds me,

…

…

**Shit.**

I'm getting married tomorrow.

God, Make it stop! I feel like someone's ripping my thoughts out of my head!

* * *

**Hey guys! As you can see, I've been very busy and I'm just going to clear up a couple of things. The photos I speak of in Chapter 4 which were taken by the characters are based on some pictures I found on my brother's phone. I am not describing them to you to save you from days of despair and possibly your innocence (If you are yet to check the M fanfics).**

**Let's just say that this would become an M fan fiction if I did describe them and leave it at that.**

**CDButterfly **+w+


	7. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Hey, guys! As you can see from the last chapter, I've been trying a new story-telling style my friend suggested. I hope you can figure out who's who!**

* * *

She looked so beautiful in so many ways I still struggle to find the words to describe her appearance that day. I never knew Misa-chan could look so cute!

Screw the wedding! I just wanted to take her home and keep her there so that I would be the only one to see her cuteness.

I somehow managed to not mess up those few moments, to be rewarded with...

* * *

Aoi is an amazing designer. I couldn't imagine how beautiful Sakura would look if he made her dress for her.

I made a note to myself to sack my other designer when I got home, so that I could hire Aoi instead.

* * *

I'm so glad that Takumi didn't follow his conscience and run down the aisle, interrupting the WHOLE SERVICE, just to take her away for himself. His thoughts could be read on his (bright red) face.

I mean, how often does that guy blush?

* * *

That bastard was giving a weird stare for the whole service like he was a kid and I was his favourite sweet. The creepiest bit is that he didn't stop until the end of the service.

Why did I agree to marry that perverted alien?

That is probably a question which may never be answered, even after the end of time.

* * *

My work turned out so well, i thought as I sat in my chair, repeatedly nodding my head. So it wasn't a mistake to go after all (but bringing Yumi with me was. She just kept on clinging to me).

All in all, the wedding was a success (thanks to my amazing designs).

* * *

**Please give me feedback!**

yolo

* * *

yolo

* * *

yolo

* * *

yolo

* * *

(Takumi, Kuuga, Sakura, Misaki, Aoi)


	8. Chapter 5 Part 2

**STOP SCROLLING! YOU MUST READ ANYTHING I WROTE IN THIS CHAPTER EVEN IF IT ACTUALLY IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**In case you guys didn't know, I was at a school trip/ summer campy-type thing for 3 weeks and it was terrible. THERE WAS NO WIFI. For 3 WEEKS! Someone also decided to erase my phone, along with the chapter I was working on as well as my contacts, photos and other you won't care about . All I have here is the basic version of the end of the chapter so I kind need a bit of help.  
**

**I know this isn't very good since this what I usually use as a blue print for the proper chapter. So please bear with me.**

**Good news? I've started my summer holidays! This means I have way more time to write **(even though I spend most of the time playing video games and watching anime)**. But still expect chapters at the same rate.**

**So here's (the end) of Chapter 5 Part 2!**

* * *

As we walked through the corridor, we could see many cameras through the windows. All you could hear was their shouts and repeated "***click***"s.

This basically explains all my questions from chapter...4(?).

You probably don't know why they're taking pictures of us but the reason being is that Takumi returning to Japan was just a rumour. Before he left, he was on the front cover of every gossip magazine at least once a month and was even asked to do an interview for some magazines aimed at teenage girls (for some reason...)

To be honest, I kind of feel like he's trying to rub in the fact that he's a living Mary-Sue or something.

God, please tell me why I married that guy.

Leaving the building itself was a brand new problem; Reporters blocked the doorway, trying to ask us questions and the photographers were trying to get the best shots.

Now that I think about it, WHY THE FUCK IS TAKUMI A CELEBRITY!?

"Happy wedding day present," Takumi said, leading me out of the car.

In front of us was a building. What kind if building was a mystery in itself (well since it was a wedding present, it was obviously a house). It looked like just.. well a box made of squares of wood and glass. It was at least 3 storeys high and probably had a basement.

Takumi picked me up and carried me to the front door, which he opened one-handedly. The door led to...well... my perfect home. Too perfect to describe. The furniture, the colours, the rugs. I wouldn't might living in the hallway alone (which was massive anyway).

"So... do you like it?" he asked, putting me down.

"Love it!" I replied, hugging him tightly.

He quickly showed me the (open-plan) ground floor and then lead me up to the bedroom. I ran and flung myself onto the bed.

The softest carpet and rugs in existence. A bed larger than a small swimming pool. The fluffiest, comfiest beddings I've ever-

You get the idea. This place was utter luxury.

Takumi came down next to me and started to kiss me, pushing me down into the beyond-soft mattress.

"I love you," Takumi kept on repeating between kisses.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Remember, this is usually what I use to develop the chapter (yes, I write the end before the beginning) so I know it's crap and really long so that's why I need your help since when I think of the wedding reception, my brain goes blank and starts thinking about Ace Attorney 5(Whooo!).**

**Anyway I'm off to do research (read other fanfic) to finish this chapter and start chapter 6.**

**Thank You for Your Patronage.**

**CuteDemonButterfly**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello again. I managed to get out of bed today, so I decided to post this chapter which has been on my phone for a few days now. Hope you enjoy! (although, right now, I really want to go back to bed...)**

* * *

"How did my beautiful queen find her slumber?" he asked, grabbing me tighter, stopping me from leaving the bed.

"Let go!" I complained, as I struggled out of bed.

"And thus, she breaks the mood," Takumi muttered, finally letting go.

"There wasn't a mood to begin with, idiot!" I replied, closing the bathroom door.

He'd been like that for 4 days now.

It was so weird. Why would he-

"Why did you run away from me?"

"Aaaack!"

I am so sorry, Sakura. I drop kicked him.

I dragged the offender out of the bathroom, before re-entering and (this time) locking the door, to continue my morning routine.

When I finally finished, I came out and dressed in my usual sweat pants and t-shirt, before going downstairs.

"You know you've been acting really strange recently," I said as he made breakfast.

Takumi was basically singing and dancing in the kitchen, complete with special effects (don't, just don't).

"What are you talking about!?" he sang, tossing a some more pancakes.

Okay, this was getting really creepy. "You haven't been like this since our honeymoon, and that was a whole month ago..."

"Hmm..?"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing."

"By the way, Sakura called. She said something about spa at 10 or something."

I groaned.

"At least you don't have one of the most popular band's lead singer waltz into your office dragging one of your most important business partners behind him every lunch time."

"Why?"

"'To have a chat over a pint" apparently,"

"Anyway, your secretary's probably going to call you in a few minutes if you don't hurry to work soon," I said, clearing my place.

"Love you," he said, as he kissed me lightly.

"Love you too."

With that, he danced out of the house.

* * *

"MISAKI!" Sakura called as she waved to me.

Standing next to her was Chiyo's usual shy self, politely waving to me.

"Didn't I say 10 sharp!?" she said throwing herself to hug me.

"I wouldn't know 'cause Takumi picked up the phone and all he heard was 10 and shopping centre."

"Then how did you know it was the spa?"

"Where else would we meet?"

"Anyway, Let's go!"

That was a start of a day filled with massages, pedicures, manicures and baths.

"How would you like your nails done?" the beautician asked.

"Like this," Sakura said showing her a pattern she had picked. It was a purple criss-cross pattern over what she had named "dark silver".

"Is that for all three of you?"

"Yeah, I'm getting married this weekend," Sakura sang, "And my friends here are the bridesmaids."

"Congratulations," She said as led us through to the next room.

Now that I think about it, she should be reasonably well known because of that time...

**~Flashback~**

"The 201X MTV Japanese Video Music Award for "Album of the Year" Goes to," The presenter paused. "UxMishi with xUx!"

The surprised band made their way to the to the stage and received a trophy with certificates.

"I've never liked wearing a tux but I sure am glad I did today," Kou said, taking the microphone from the stand.

"Can I do one thing quickly?" Kuuga asked. The slightly confused presenter nodded."Sure, good ahead. He jumped off-stage and ran through the isle, hi-fiving some fans as he went, before climbing over some seats (the people sitting in them were not pleased). He eventually arrived at his goal: Sakura Hanazono.

He grabbed her hand and took her out to the isle. "Sakura Hanazono," he said kneeing in front of her. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he presented and opened a small box containing a ring covered in so many diamonds that the metal underneath was unknown.

There was at least a full minute of silence before her reply.

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Sakura Hanazono!"

Whoops and cheers filled the hall as Sakura turned a deep shade of red. Kuuga quickly hugged and kissed her before making his way back to the stage.

"Is there a bet between you and your friends to see who can have the coolest proposal, or something?" The presenter asked. "If I remember correctly you helped Takumi Usui-Walker with his a couple years ago, before he moved to the UK."

"Oh, that was just because he wanted to embarrass his girlfriend, to get her back for something."

"Anyway speech!" Sho suddenly announced. "When we found out we were nominated fore the award, Kuuga, over here, was the most pessimistic I had ever met. When I say that, I mean pessimistic about everything."

"That would be why we forced him into a deal," Yujiro added. "If we won a single award, he would have to propose to Sakura in front of the audience, just to make sure he doesn't turn into a wimp and runaway. Again."

"But thank you for the award," Kou butted in, " and I think we couldn't have done this without our fans, families or just anyone that helped us along the way.

"I would also like to personally thank the parents of our fans for allowing yourselves to be dragged to our concerts," Kuuga added.

"Ladies and gentlemen, UxMishi!"

**~End Flashback~**

The events of that evening stayed in tabloids and magazines for months. I'm surprised no one even recognises her. Whereas me, I'm stuck, dodging cameras and microphones, whenever I leave, what Takumi calls, a "safe zone". To be honest, it really doesn't make sense.

"Misaki...?" Chiyo asked poking my face. She smiled, as I turned to her. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I replied, standing up. "Just thinking." I smiled as I admired my nails.


End file.
